tes_sandboxfandomcom-20200213-history
Interregnum Timeline
Looking for co-authors to complete the canon. '-----------------------------' The Timeline of the Interregnum Canon. Akaviri Potentate Time (2E 1 - 2E 430) ; ; 2E 1 — Beginning of the Second Era. * By decree of Potentate Versidue-Shaie, year one of the Second Era begins on the first of Morning Star. The marking of the new era commemorates the demise of the Reman Dynasty and Versidue-Shaie's official assumption of stewardship of the Second Empire. Second Century ; 2E 120 — Baroness Viana the Pure becomes ruler of Lainlyn. ;; 2E 148 — Baroness Viana the Pure dies. Third Century ; 2E 227 — Tjurhane Fyrre, the great Ayleid sage, dies. ; 2E 230 — The first Mages Guild is formed. * Sickened by the foolishness of his superiors in the Psijic Order, Vanus Galerion founds the new guild in Firsthold. * At around this time, the island of Artaeum, home of the Psijic Order, goes missing. ; 2E 283 — Potentate Versidue-Shaie declares martial law at the Council of Bardmont. * Following the destruction of his fortress at Dawnstar, Versidue-Shaie convenes the Elder Council and declares martial law throughout Tamriel, warning the rebellious leaders of his vassal kingdoms to disband their private armies or face his wrath. This sparks 37 years of intense conflict, at the end of which Versidue-Shaie's Imperial legions stand victorious as the sole army in the land. Fourth Century ; 2E 301 — The kingdom of Camlorn is founded. ; 2E 309 — The province of Elsweyr is founded. * Keirgo and Eshita, rulers of the minor kingdoms Anequina and Pellitine, marry. The kingdoms are combined to create the province of Elsweyr, sparking a great class war which almost results in outside intervention. ; 2E 320 — Dinieras-Ves "the Iron" founded The Syffim, the forerunner of the Fighters Guild. * Since Potentate Versidue-Shaie had destroyed all armies but his own, the Syffim were intended to act as a hired army to suppress brigandage in the provinces. ; 2E 321 — The Guild Act is approved. ; 2E 324 — Potentate Versidue-Shaie is murdered. * The Potentate is murdered in his palace, in what is today the Elsweyr province of Senchal, by the Morag Tong ; 2E 342 — King Donel Deleyn of Daggerfall is crowned. * Donel Deleyn, head of the noble House Deleyn, assumes the throne of Daggerfall. ; 2E 358 — Earliest known written record of the Dark Brotherhood * note was found beneath the floorboards of an abandoned house in the Nordic village of Jallenheim. ** Depicting a war between two shadowy organizations, scholars speculate that this is a rare piece of evidence of the war between the Morag Tong and its hated offshoot, the Dark Brotherhood. * The Brotherhood was probably in existence before this date, but its secrecy shrouds its true origins, though it was most likely formed by several ex-members of the Morag Tong. ; 2E 360 — Earliest known date of a person enlisting the services of the Dark Brotherhood * This reference was found in the journals of Queen Arlimahera of Hegathe. Fifth Century ; 2E 401 — King Donel Deleyn of Daggerfall dies. ; 2E 401 — King Anton I of Daggerfall is crowned. * On 17 Hearthfire, Prince Anton inherits the throne of his father Donel Deleyn, becoming King Anton I of Daggerfall. ; 2E 430 — Potentate Savirien-Chorak dies. * Savirien-Chorak and all of his heirs are murdered, ending the years of the Akaviri Potentate and the Second Empire. However the Empire is now led by a council of cyrodiilic count's.The Empire looses the remaining provinces and is from this point on known as the "Empire of Cyrodiil". * Orsinium loses the status of an Imperial territory as the Orc clans free themselfs of imperial control. Pre-Alliance Events(2E 430 - 2E 541) ; 2E 430 — Potentate Savirien-Chorak dies. * Savirien-Chorak and all of his heirs are murdered, ending the years of the Akaviri Potentate and the Second Empire. However the Empire is now led by a council of cyrodiilic count's. The Empire looses the remaining provinces and is from this point on known as the "Empire of Cyrodiil". * Orsinium loses the status of an Imperial territory as the Orc clans free themselfs of imperial control. ; 2E 431 — Skyrim splits into Eastern and Western kingdoms. * After High King Logrolf is assassinated, Jarl Svartr of Solitude challenges the legitimacy of Logrolf's heir, Freydis, and a Moot is convened. Although Freydis is accepted by the Crown of Verity and named High Queen in Windhelm, a partial Moot held in Solitude declares Svartr to be High King. From then on, Skyrim is divided into an Eastern kingdom (Windhelm, Riften, Winterhold, Dawnstar), ruled by the successors of Freydis, and a Western kingdom (Solitude, Morthal, Whiterun, Reach), ruled by the successors of Svartr. ; 2E 434 — The Pale Watch arrive in Wrothgar * King Maxevian of Daggerfall sends the Pale Watch into Wrothgar on a five year mission to ensure the Orcs never rebuild Orsinium. ; 2E 435 — The Lamia Invasion * The invasion is preceded by a storm that is believed to have originated at the Island of Storms off the northwestern coast of Valenwood. ; 2E 450 — King Anton I of Daggerfall dies. * On 11 Hearthfire, King Anton I's forty-nine year reign ends with his death. He is sealed in a tomb with the spirit of Magiul Shiana, his former Seneschal, serving as his guardian. ; 2E 450 — Queen Donella of Daggerfall is crowned. * The daughter of Anton I, Donella, succeeds him to the throne of Daggerfall. ; 2E 486 — An Altmeri navy pursues a Maormeri fleet to Pyandonea. * After a fleet of Maormer ships is sighted off the coast of Alinor, King Hidellith orders his navy to give chase. The Altmer follow the Maormer through uncharted waters into an ambush near Pyandonea itself. Only one Altmeri ship survives to return to Alinor. Sixth Century 2E 515 - King Anton II of Daggerfall dies. 2E 515 - King Bergamont of Daggerfall is crowned. 2E 521 - Emeric is born. * Emeric, the future King of Wayrest and leader of the Daggerfall Covenant, is born to Pierric of Cumberland. 2E 522 - Durcorach the Black Drake takes over the Reach * Durcorach the Black Drake, first of the Longhouse Kings, kills the Reachking and declares himself the new king of the Reach * The Longhouse Clan unites the Reach * Durcorach promises "a glory future for the reachmen" 2E 523 - The Reachmen invade Falkreath. * The Longhouse Clan seizes western Skyrims Hold Falkreath and gives the Jarldom to Jarl Uther Blackheart * The "Order of the Falcon" swears allegiance to eastern Skyrim and block the Pale Pass. 2E 523 - The Reachmen besiege the independent City Elinhir. * After 5 days of siege the Blackcaster Mages surrender to Durcorach but remain leaders of Elinhir 2E 524 - The Reachmen invade Cyrodiil * The Reachking siezes Chorrol and massacres it's population. * Durcorach besieges the Imperial City until his Mages are able to tear down the western wall. The Black Drake is crowned Emperor of the Empire of Cyrodiil. The Empire of Cyrodiil is now commonly revered to as "the Longhouse Empire". 2E 541 — The Reachmen invade High Rock. * Durcorach the Black Drake, Emperor of the Empire of Cyrodiil and progenitor of the Longhouse Emperors, invades the land of the Bretons, but is defeated by the kingdoms of High Rock and slain by Emeric. The kings of Daggerfall, Camlorn, Shornhelm, Evermore, and Wayrest sign the first Daggerfall Covenant after the victory. Alliance Events (2E 541 - 2E 591) 2E 546 — Jorunn is born. * Jorunn, the future High King of eastern Skyrim and leader of the Ebonheart Pact, is born to Queen Mabjaarn Flame-Hair of Windhelm. 2E 555 — Ayrenn is born. * Ayrenn, the future Queen of Alinor and leader of the Aldmeri Dominion, is born on the 5th of Second Seed to King Hidellith and Kinlady Tuinden of Summerset Isle. 2E 560 — The Knahaten Flu spreads across Tamriel. * A strain of the Knahaten Flu hits the southern provinces of Tamriel causing many deaths. The Argonians were strangely immune to the flu which has led some, especially Khajiit, to believe that they were responsible for it in some way. 2E 563 — The Voyage of the Crimson Ship occurs. * A vessel filled with Kothringi tribesmen fleeing from the Knahaten Flu leaves Black Marsh on 9 First Seed. After spending over a year being turned away from port after port, it sets sail to the west and is never seen again. 2E 563 — Emeric is crowned King of Wayrest. 2E 567 — The Greater Daggerfall Covenant is formed. * Following the events of Ranser's War, the provinces of High Rock and Hammerfell sign the Second Daggerfall Covenant with the Orcs of Orsinium. King Emeric grants the Orcs the right to reestablish Orsinium. 2E 572 — The Akaviri invaders of Morrowind are defeated. * The Akaviri invaders are killed when the land mysteriously becomes flooded. Despite the extensive flooding, almost no Dunmer people are injured or killed. ** Legend has it that the god Vivec taught the Dunmeri to breathe water and flooded the island. ** Another version of the event states Ada'Soom Dir-Kamal landed in northeast Skyrim with an Akaviri army and proceeded to capture Windhelm. En route to Riften, Dir-Kamal learned it was protected by forces under Jorunn the Skald-King and Wulfharth the Ash-King, and bypassed that city in favor of attacking Mournhold. Dir-Kamal was then trapped between Jorunn's forces and a Dunmer army led by Almalexia; with the timely aid of a phalanx of Argonian troops, they drove the Akaviri invaders into the sea to drown. 2E 572 — Jorunn the Skald-King is crowned High King of eastern Skyrim. * Having defeated the Akaviri invaders, Jorunn returns to Windhelm and is crowned High King of eastern Skyrim in the throne room of the Palace of the Kings. 2E 572 — The Ebonheart Pact is formed. * Following the Second Akaviri Invasion, the provinces of Tribunal Morrowind, eastern Skyrim and northern Black Marsh sign a mutual defensive pact in the city of Ebonheart. 2E 576 — Varen's Rebellion begins. * Leovic, the last of a dynasty of Reachmen known as the Longhouse Emperors, legalizes Daedra worship throughout the Empire of Cyrodiil, immediately sparking a rebellion. Varen Aquilarios, the Duke of Chorrol, marshals the armies of the Colovian Estates against the emperor. * Jarl Uther Blackheart of Falkreath is killed and replaced by Count Clarus Aquilarios. 2E 576 — The Frostfall Coup occurs in Rimmen. * As a result of the coup, Euraxia Tharn is crowned Queen of Rimmen. 2E 577 — Varen's Rebellion ends. * After a bitter war, Varen Aquilarios's forces storm the Imperial City and defeat Emperor Leovic's last remaining legion. Varen personally kills Leovic in the Imperial Throne Room and proclaims himself emperor. * United forces of Elinhir, Falkreath and Chorrol with Reinforcements of the "Order of the Falcon" try to conquer the Reach, however the so called Despot of Markarth is able to defend his new kingdom. 2E 577 — Emperor Varen Aquilarios leads the Five Companions on a quest to retrieve the Amulet of Kings. * Seeking to legitimize his rule, Varen and his allies Lyris Titanborn, Sai Sahan, Abnur Tharn, and Mannimarco embark on a quest for the lost Amulet of Kings, which Mannimarco asserts can be used in a ritual to persuade Akatosh to make Varen a Dragonborn. After two years of searching, the Five Companions finally recover the Amulet from Sancre Tor. 2E 578 — The Soulburst occurs. * Mannimarco betrays Varen Aquilarios during his attempt to use the Amulet of Kings to become Dragonborn, corrupting the ritual and breaking the ancient covenant with Akatosh that sealed Nirn from Oblivion. An explosion of arcane energy, the Soulburst, causes Varen to vanish, and its mystical aftershocks sweep across Nirn, causing mages to die or go mad, Daedra to appear in greater numbers, and the constellation of the Serpent to dominate the night sky. In the ensuing chaos, the Daedric Prince Molag Bal deploys Dark Anchors to begin pulling Nirn into his realm of Coldharbour to merge the two together, a process known as the Planemeld. 2E 579 — Clivia Tharn becomes Empress Regent following the disappearance of Varen Aquilarios. * In her husband's absence, Clivia Tharn assumes regency over the Imperial Throne. Clivia's reign reportedly ushers in a time of "madness, murder, and decay". 2E 580 — Ayrenn is crowned Queen of Alinor. * After disappearing in 2E 573, Ayrenn was assumed lost and her eldest brother Prince Naemon was named the next heir to the throne. When King Hidellith died and Naemon prepared to assume the throne, Ayrenn returned to Summerset Isle, asserted her prior claim, and was crowned. 2E 580 — The First Aldmeri Dominion is formed. * In need of allies following their own internal troubles, the provinces of Elsweyr and Valenwood petition Summerset for aid, and the nations join together to become the Aldmeri Dominion. 2E 580 — The Three Banners War begins. * The Aldmeri Dominion, Ebonheart Pact and Daggerfall Covenant clash to wrest control of the Ruby Throne from the Empire of Cyrodiil and defend themselves against the Imperials under Molag Bal's influence. ** The Dominion seeks to reestablish Elven dominance over Tamriel to protect it from the carelessness of the younger races and eventualy succedes. ** The Covenant intends to restore the Second Empire and return peace and stability to Tamriel by founding a "Tamriel Covenant". ** The Pact desires to defeat the Imperials in order to preserve the independence of their homelands. The Three Banners War. 2E 580 — The Three Banners War begins. * The Aldmeri Dominion, Ebonheart Pact and Daggerfall Covenant clash to wrest control of the Ruby Throne from the Empire of Cyrodiil and defend themselves against the Imperials under Molag Bal's influence. ** The Dominion seeks to reestablish Elven dominance over Tamriel to protect it from the carelessness of the younger races and eventualy succedes. ** The Covenant intends to restore the Second Empire and return peace and stability to Tamriel by founding a "Tamriel Covenant". ** The Pact desires to defeat the Imperials in order to preserve the independence of their homelands. 2E 582 — The Five Companions are reformed. * The Five Companions are reformed to stop Molag Bal's Planemeld. Their members include Varen Aquilarios, Sai Sahan, Abnur Tharn, Lyris Titanborn, and the prophesied Soulless One. 2E 582 — The Mortuum Vivicus is destroyed. * The Fighters Guild successfully destroys the Mortuum Vivicus with the help of their newest Champion. 2E 582 — The Mages Guild sanctuary of Eyevea returns to Tamriel. * After nearly a thousand years of being in the Shivering Isles, the sanctuary of Eyevea is returned to Tamriel by a Mages Guild Adept with the help of Arch-Mage Shalidor. 2E 582 — Tamrielic invasion of Coldharbour. * The three alliance leaders meet on the island of Stirk in neutral territory to discuss a invasion of Coldharbour. After they fail to come to an agreement, they are attacked by the forces of Molag Bal, after which they give their blessings to the Mages and Fighters Guilds spearheading an assault into the Daedric realm. * The combined forces of the Guilds charge into Coldharbour led by the Soulless One, the Fighter's Guild Champion and the new Master-Wizard of the Mages Guild. 2E 582 — The Planemeld ends. * The Soulless One stops the Planemeld, ending Molag Bal's plan to merge Nirn and Coldharbour into one nightmarish hellscape. 2E 582 — Daedric plot in the Imperial City foiled. * During Molag Bal's occupation of the Imperial City, and later last bastion in Nirn, a Dragonguard agent called the Drake of Blades, with the help of the Soulless One, stops Molag Bal's plot to destroy the Sublime Brazier, the key to rekindling the Dragonfires. * The Imperial City starts to get rebuild and is guarded by the Dragonguard. * The Soulless One, now called Reman Soulless, joins the Dragonguard and becomes "govenor" of the Imperial City. * The Drake of the Blades reforms the Dragonguard into today's Blades. 2E 583 — Orsinium leaves the Daggerfall Covenant. * King Kurog of Orsinium is slain in late autumn after a failed attempt to unite the Orc clans of Wrothgar under his rule by assassinating clan chiefs who refused to follow Trinimac. * Chief Bazrag of Clan Fharun is crowned the new king, restoring worship of Malacath. * Since Orsinium's membership of the Daggerfall Covenant was based on an agreement between Kurog and High King Emeric, Orsinium effectively leaves the Covenant, pending renegotiation. 2E 583 - Reman Soulless start's his campaign to restore the Empire of Cyrodiil * The Blades rebuild Bruma and reclaim Cloud Ruler Temple shortly after * Atreius Carvain becomes Count of Bruma * As a reaction to the Blades Campaign, the Counts of Falkreath and Chorrol form the Aquilarios Alliance. 2E 584 — The Thieves Guild of Abah's Landing is restored to its former glory. * After a failed heist and the resulting persecution from Taneth, the Thieves Guild of Abah's Landing is restored to its prime and begins to spread its influence throughout Tamriel. 2E 584 — Count Carolus Aquilarios of Kvatch emerges as the dominant power on the Gold Coast. * Shielded from the ongoing Alliance War by Varen's Wall, a de facto independent Gold Coast sees the end of a power struggle between Anvil, Kvatch, and the Order of the Hour. * Aquilarios has Governor Fortunata ap Dugal of Anvil assassinated by the Dark Brotherhood; facing persecution from the Order of the Hour, the Brotherhood subsequently kills Primate Artorius Ponticus, stopping him from raising an army against Aquilarios. 2E 584 - The Blades Campaign becomes part of the Four Banners War. The Four Banners War 2E 584 - The Blades Campaign becomes part of the Four Banners War. * The army of Reman Soulless invade Falkreath but fail to conquer it. His forces retreat to Bruma. * Aquilarios Alliance sign a non-aggression treaty with the Daggerfall Covenant and support it's cause. As a gift Elinhir is awarded to the King of Falkreath while Chorrol is given some parts of the Helkori Plains and North Hall. * Elinhir becomes capital of the Kingdom of northern Cyrodiil. * Southern Colovia once more conquer's Arenthia, a colovian city in northern Valenwood 2E 585 - Colovia - Gold Coast War begins. * Carolus Aquilarios conquers Sutch and thus begins the Colovia - Cold Coast War. * Southern Colovia sides with the Aquilarios Aliance * Falkreath is conquered by the Blade forces supported by the royal Guard of Elinhir's King the "Order of the Falcon" * Reman Soulless is getting support by the Ebonheart Pact and later in this year is gifted Cheydinhal * Arenthia is retaken by the Aldmeri Dominion 2E 585 - Western Nord's wage war on the Reachmen * western Skyrim invades the Reach but fails to defeat the Despot of Markarth 2E 586 - The Kingdom of northern Cyrodiil is conquered by the Empire of Cyrodiil * Elinhir is conquered by the Empire * Loyon Tundris, leader of the Order of the Falcon, becomes Count of Elinhir and Falkreath 2E 586 - The Aquilarios Alliance is dissolved and followed by the Second Colovian Estates * the Second Colovian Estates are founded by Markus Aquilarios, King of northern Colovia, and King Gallus Hassildor of Colovia. * Sutch is getting liberated by Covenant and Colovian forces but refuses to join the Colovian Estates * a truce between the Second Colovian Estates and the Gold Coast is signed 2E 586 - Nibenay officaly becomes a vassal kingdom of the Aldmeri Dominion * Leyawiin is given to a Khajiit noble while Bravil becomes a slum for Imperials * Aldmeri forces prepare an assault on the Imperial City 2E 587 - Fildgor the Unlucky is born to king Jorunn of eastern Skyrim 2E 587 - The Empire of Cyrodiil attacks Chorrol and is defeated * The Empire besieges Chorrol but fails to take it * Expected Reinforcments from northern Cyrodiil do not arrive * The Empires Army is getting surrounded by Covenant Soldiers and shortly after destroyed * Reman Soulless vanishes * the empires military is de facto non existend after that defeat 2E 587 - Loyon Tundris becomes King of northern Cyrodiil * held back reinforcements lead to the destruction of the empires military * northern Cyrodiil conquers Bruma, the Blades retreat to the Imperial City * the new kingdom remains neutral in the rest of the war and only defends it's territories 2E 587 - The Knahaten Flu spreads across Black Marsh, southern Nibenay and Elsweyr * this time the Flu affects Argonian aswell, leading to a high death count in the southern marshes * Nibenay and Elsweyr are not hit that hard, but the Aldmeri assault on the Imperial City has been delayed 2E 588 - Cheydinhal's Count swears allegieance to the Ebonheart Pact * ' '''the County of northern Nibenay becomes part of the Ebonheart Pact '''2E 588 - Covenant and Colovian Forces invade Valenwood' * Arenthia once more becomes a south-colovian County 2E 588 - The Followers of the Hist emerges as a new religion in southern Blackmarsh * the Son of the Hist, a prophet, founds a new religion * The prophet is able to heal most Argonians from the Flu 2E 588 - Aldmeri Attack on the Imperial City is once more delayed * after the invasion of northern Valenwood and the loss of Arenthia, Dune and Rawl'kha the attack on the Imperial City is once more delayed * Rawl'kha is soon retaken, followed by Dune in early 589 2E 589 - Northern Cyrodiil invades the Reach * an army of northern Cyrodiil's soldiers and members of the Order of the Falcon invade the southern Reach 2E 589 - The heir of western Skyrim is assassinated by the Dark Brotherhood. * Fildgor, the heir of western Skyrim and son of Jorunn Skald-King, is assassinated by the Dark Brotherhood. As clues follow up to the Tribunal, the Ebonheart Pact is dissolved. 2E 589 - Dissolvation of the Ebonheart Pact * eastern Skyrim leaves the Ebonheart Pact after the events of Fildgor's death * Argonians from Shadowfen revolt against the Dunmeri and establish an independent State * the Pact's Military is dissolved and leaves Cyrodiil * northern Nibenay starts negotiations with the Kingdom of northern Cyrodiil 2E 589 - The Four Banners War becomes the Two Banners War. ''' '''Post-Alliance Events | Events of Aldmeri Oppression (2E 589 - ongoing) 2E 589 - The Three Banners War becomes the Two Banners War. ''' '''2E 589 - The Imperial City is sacked by Aldmeri forces. * The Imperial City falls to the invading Aldmer. The White-Gold Tower is looted, and the Aldmeri commit many atrocities against the defenseless populace. * The remaining Blades flee and go into hinding. Some of them return to Sky Ruler Temple and join the "Order of the Falcon" * The Drake of the Blades vanishes and is proclaimed dead by the Aldmer 2E 589 - The Daggerfall Covenant fails to invade the Summerset Isles. * The Covenant launches a campaign against Alinor but is defeated by an Aldmeri-Maomeri Fleet * The Covenant Armada is destroyed 2E 589 - Purge of the Empire of Men begins. * The Thalmor is declaring the "Purge of the Empire of Men", most Imperial citizen of the Imperial City and southern Nibenay are being slaughtered or deported to Bravil * The Dark Brotherhood becomes vastly popular in Bravil 2E 589 - Argonia of the Hist begins a crusade to unite the Argonians 2E 590 - The defeat of the Covenant Armada brings Tension to the Covenant * Civil Unrest reign's in southern Hammerfell due to the defenceless of Khefrem and Stros M'kay 2E 590 - The Reachmen retake the South of the Reach 2E 590 - The Aldmeri besiege Arenthia as part of their Purge. 2E 591 - Various skirmishes take place at the Reach/Falkreath border 2E 591 - The Alliance War comes to an end * In a truce the Daggerfall Covenant renounces all claims on Cyrodiil and declares to not support any of the minor cyrodiilic factions through military assistance.Category:Interregnum